<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Radio Daddy by Laurelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028762">The Radio Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelio/pseuds/Laurelio'>Laurelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Parenthood, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelio/pseuds/Laurelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew fatherhood would be so entertaining?<br/>Quick one shot of Alastor being a deer daddy.</p><p>Notes at the end!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Radio Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not once did it ever cross Alastor's mind hearing the screams of another demon would bring him any form of discomfort. Memories of his human life briefly resurface as he began to stir from sleep, his wonderful mother's voice whispering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Never say never, my sweet boy. Life is full of surprises."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anytime the former serial killer had flashbacks to his beautiful mother Abigail, he treasured them immensely. It was not uncommon for demons to lose memories of who they once were, especially the good ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screams tore him away from his nostalgia! These wailings were not from some demon he had tortured for fun, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically,</span>
  </em>
  <span> partly responsible for them. One red ear twitches, and by the next keen, the deer demon was fully awakened. Upright, he sat, big smile unwavered and eyes darkened by sleeplessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By golly, such volume!" Chuckling in amusement, he turns his head to see if the noises had woken up his fiancée.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft snore was the only indication this blonde demoness was out like a light, not a chance of waking up; Unless he forced her to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor had no intention of disrupting her slumber, but that doesn't stop him from kissing Charlotte Magne's rosy cheek, and one gentle pinch for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay! Now, he was ready to face the hysterical demon, silently hopeful whatever upset her is fixable. In an instant his form disappears from the warmth of the large bed in his bedroom and into the room of distress -- The nursery.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Abbie darling, Daddy is right here. You surely don't think your mother and I have abandoned you, do you?" There was no static in his voice as he gently cooed, his daughter scooped up and cradled in his arms. "Dearest fawn, where is that beautiful smile of yours?" Naturally, Alastor thought her to be absolutely perfect, smile or not.</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes identical to Charlie's look up at him. Fat tears threaten to fall and stain her chubby, rosy cheeks. Her looks mirrored her mother's perfectly, with the exception of her red hair, gorgeous fluffy ears, and tail to match. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those lovely ears were currently pinned against her head in agitation! She was still very much offended at her parents absence at her awakening. With a sad huff, the child hides her face against her father's chest and sobs against his pajama shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor mused. "Hmm… Well I simply cannot allow this!" Her pitiful cries were an obvious attempt to gain his sympathy. "Thankfully, Darling, your Daddy is in the mood to entertain you." Truth be told, he endlessly desired to cater to his daughter. Her existence nothing short of miraculous. "You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abigail</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Alastor holds her up so she's face to face with him. "Your mother had sworn she'd grant me the ability to find heaven. I initially thought her to be foolish of course, but here I am! I stand corrected!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft jazz buzzes the air, and the demon overlord carefully cradles the baby, swaying rhythmically with her. "I suppose we both were surprised to learn that heaven could be found within each other. There was no need to go anywhere. My stars!" Gently dipping her, his grin matches his daughters. "Then our heaven took physical form! </span>
  <b>You</b>
  <span>." Both parents firmly believed in this. Abbie was their eternal happiness, and peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of the spontaneous father-daughter dance, and the tiny fawn relaxed completely in her father's arms. The fluffy ears atop her head perk up to her father's voice, and the soft jazz serenade he was playing just for her. Nothing calms her more, for months before her birth Alastor regularly conversed with her in certainty he could be heard. Smaller than an apple, her developing ears recognized the jazz reverberating in her mother's tummy, coupled with the voice of her father.</p><p> </p><p><span>"Well, judging by that little tail off yours, I'd say you're right as rain!" Chuckling, Alastor can feel his own tail wiggling happily, rewarded by the fruits of his efforts. Having a fawn was fascinating! At only a month old, Abbie already utilized her deer-like features to express herself. Gingerly raising her up to kiss her black-tipped nose, Alastor sat himself down in a red velvet rocker beside her crib. "Don't worry, </span><em><span>mon</span></em> <em><span>charmant bébé,"</span></em><span> he sang, "I'm not ready to part ways with you just yet!"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little sleep deprivation was perfectly fine when a father can enjoyably strengthen the bond with his daughter. With a tilt of his head, his red eyes flutter to tune into a softer jazz song, suitable to lull Abbie back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Abbie was enchanted, and his powers resonated within her deeply. Their connection had been established since her conception. As soon as her father sat with her, the babe's big doe eyes determinately seek out the music and unique signal radiated from him, an imaginary friend she sought to catch in her tiny hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, her ears twitch in concentration to his frequency, strained to listen. It was hard to focus though, being with him was nice, but to the fawn something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was missing. Where was Mommy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soft humming began to gently emit into her father's jazz tune, a short and simple sound that was repeated on loop. It was her mother's hum, and it was the only way Abbie could try to ask her father where she was.</p><p> </p><p>To say Alastor was shocked to hear what his child could already do was an understatement: He was down right flabbergasted. "Well, now! Strip me down and tan my hide! You are quite the bee's knees, Abbie dear. Pos-i-lute-ly!" Of course he knew it was Charlie's humming weaved into his tune, there was no mistaking that. "Your mother is still sleeping. Charlie--" he quickly corrects himself,  "Mommy-- worked really hard to bring you here. Shall we let her rest a bit longer?" Maybe he was being a bit worrisome, but giving birth to their fawn had practically killed his beloved doe. Nothing in hell was simple, and even a month later, he still wanted her to take it easy.</p><p> </p><p>Abbie was besides herself in joy. She was happy that she could draw out her precious memory of her mother's humming to mix with the jazz. Her Daddy was really happy too! With a giggle, her fluffy tail wiggled as fast as it could. Not even realizing it, she shows off another talent she had inherited. While the Radio Demon was infamous for broadcasting his carnage and terror all over hell, his daughter's ability was to broadcast the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father would begin to feel her own love and joy surge through him as she emitted a silent, powerful signal. His daughter simply wanted to share how she felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor felt the emotions coming from Abbie, and the sudden wave of sheer joy and love brought honest tears to his eyes. Cradling her closely, he kissed one of her chubby cheeks. "You really are too good for this world, Abigail Magne."</p><p> </p><p>"She really is." Alastor's fiancée was in the doorway, smiling at the both of them with bright adoration through tired eyes. "I could feel her. It woke me up, and I was suddenly filled with so much love I thought my heart would burst." Walking up to them, she sits beside them in a second rocker, holding her arms out for her baby.</p><p> </p><p>Lovingly, Alastor carefully places Abbie in her mother's arms. Jokingly, he says, "Hello, darling. It seems she's good at waking us up whether she cries or not. I hope you were able to get some sufficient shut eye, though?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks to a certain demon's very </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands on</span>
  </em>
  <span> affection, I did." Charlie didn't mind being woken up, especially to such a heartwarming scene. Looking down at her baby, she smiles and strokes her cheek gently. "You're hungry, aren't you, dear? I'm sure using your magic like that took most of your strength. Mommy's had enough rest, I think. I should have enough milk to satisfy you." Carefully slipping her robe off one shoulder, Charlie adjusts until Abbie latches on with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes and the baby had already nursed herself back to sleep, eyes closing softly once she's had her fill of milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm still in complete awe we made something so precious. It's like a dream that such a doll could exist in a place like this." The princess's eyes were completely fixated on the tiny bundle in her arms, unwillingly to place her back in her crib just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Alastor smiled as he watched his two favorite girls together, committing it to his memory. "Perhaps it is a bit surprising, how our lives have played out. Do you recall what I told you the first day we met?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Answering softly, Charlie hums in thought. "Smile my dear, you're never fully dressed without one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"No! Well, yes I did say that!" Leaning in closely, Alastor presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. </span>"</p><p>The world is a stage, and a stage is a world of entertainment."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Blinking, Charlie tries to connect the dots on why it was relevant. "But what-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are my world, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing furiously, the girl stammers but fails to respond. Why was it that even after all this time, he could still fluster her like this?! "A-Al… I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Charlie, my charming demon belle. Stepping foot into your hotel was the best decision of my eternally damned life. Why I can't wait to be betrothed!" The thrill of his love for her and fatherhood easily surpassed the art of murder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Now, how about a late night treat? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me beignets?" Even if Alastor didn't like sweets, Charlie loved them and he made the donuts so well. The hopeful grin on her face did not falter at all, even when he playfully rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a deal, then."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For all my wonderful friends I've made in the fandom, especially my dear Maddy- we created Abbie together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>